1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention generally relates to solid state devices for detecting neutrons. More particularly, this invention relates to solid state devices with improved efficiency at detecting neutrons.
2. Related Art
Neutron detectors may be used in a variety of applications for ensuring the safety of the general public. Conventional neutron detectors employ pressurized tubes containing Helium-3 gas. These detectors are bulky and expensive to manufacture. Thus, their implementation in applications requiring compact and sensitive devices with low power consumption has been reduced.
More recently, solid state neutron devices made of Silicon diodes have been employed. Namely, holes are etched in the Silicon diode by a process known as Reaction Ion Etching (RIE). A fill material used to capture neutrons is deposited in the etched holes via a vapor process. However, the process to etch the silicon substrate via RIE requires the use of expensive etching equipment. Moreover, the equipment is difficult to operate and thus leads to increased processing time.
Separately, the RIE technique limits the diameter of holes and maximum density of holes etched in the Silicon diode. Moreover the vapor phase deposition technique tends to clog the holes/pores in the Silicon diodes. As such, a complete filling of absorbable material cannot be achieved. Accordingly the sensitivity of the detector is greatly diminished.
A need exists in the art for a compact, low-cost solid state neutron detector device.
Another need exists in the art for a solid state neutron device that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another need exists in the art for a solid state device having an increased efficiency for detecting neutrons.